El recuerdo de tu corazón
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Leon creía vivir otra noche más en soledad, bebiendo sus problemas para olvidar su dolor, sin embargo, la visita de la única persona que desea borrar de su mente y corazón siempre encontrará la manera de volver a él. Segundo fic para el reto "Música que inspira" del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. Aeon


_**A/N: Este es mi segundo aporte para el reto "Música que inspira 2019" por el foro Resident Evil: FF DSTLO. La canción en la que está inspirada e incluye letras dentro de la historia es "Midnight Blues" de Super Junior.**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, solamente la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.

**El recuerdo de tu corazón...**

_**Tú y yo. No duraría un día sin ti...**_

Era una fresca noche otoñal, la mayoría de las personas salían con sus parejas disfrutando del cálido ambiente del pub buscando refugio con su grupo de amigos, un poco de diversión o la premisa de conocer gente nueva y alguien con quién pasar la noche. Para él, sin embargo, era otra noche solitaria donde su calor no abrigaría su ser, donde sus caricias no tocarían su corazón y su voz endulzaría sus oídos. Otra noche sin ella, la espía escarlata, la mujer que había robado su corazón esa fatídica noche en Raccoon City donde debieron cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente para poder escapar.

_"Realmente me gustaría haber podido escapar contigo, Leon... escapar de todo"_

_**Mi vaso vacío es llenado por ti, abro mis ojos entre abiertos y borrosos. ¿Quién soy yo? He intentado alejarme por días , tomando mi adolorido corazón**_

Dieciséis años habían pasado de esa noche y esa frase lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Ada cumplía con su palabra? ¿Estarían juntos o durarían lo que la belleza de una estrella fugaz? Daba otro trago largo a su whisky en las rocas, acabando su bebida en segundos. Pensar en lo que hubiera sido simplemente amargaba su alma, pensar que la perdió para siempre por no haber insistido.

-Disculpe, ¿este asiento está ocupado?-una voz femenina, grave y aterciopelada, habló en un tono algo seductor. Sin embargo, antes de eso él ya había sentido el intoxicante y dulce perfume de la mujer, no deseaba voltear por temor a que no fuera ella.

_**Bebiendo bajo el frío aire de la noche, vagando en este lugar sin ti. De nuevo**_

-Leon... es bueno volver a verte, guapo.-eso sí lo obligó a enfrentar sus miedos para verla.

Estaba bellísima en sus ojos, llevaba un vestido algo corto, rojo oscuro y tacos de quince centímetros tan oscuros como la noche que no hacían más que alargar su esbelta figura. Su cabello del mismo color que sus zapatos se iluminaban de un brillo azulado, llevaba el maquillaje necesario: máscara de pestañas, brillo labial con un leve tinte rojizo que desprendía un suave aroma a cereza que tentaba al agente a probarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-volvía a preguntar Ada en un tono más sincero y hasta íntimo que él hubiera deseado que ella no hubiera usado.

_"Tratando de sobrevivir sin verte todos los días de mi vida, decírtelo resultaría en vano, ¿verdad Ada?"_

-¿Realmente quieres saber o solamente es una manera trivial de iniciar esto?-preguntó Leon, su voz ronca y tragaba grueso, había bebido demasiado y temía cometer un error.

Ada escaneaba a su agente, sus ojos caramelo recorriendo su vestimenta desde su camisa azul marino, sus vaqueros negros y zapatos del mismo color hasta la chaqueta de cuero color chocolate que llevaba. Luego se centró en aquellos ojos azules grisáceos que tanto amaba ver para encontrar dolor, siendo consciente que era por ella. Sin embargo, ella también sufría por dentro cada vez que debía separarse de él.

-No digas eso, guapo. Sabes que siempre me intereso en saber de ti, ¿cómo crees que te encontré si no fuera ese el caso? Necesitaba verte, estar contigo. Tengo unos días libres que deseo pasar a tu lado.-acariciaba la mejilla de Leon con dulzura y una sonrisa coqueta se esbozaba en sus labios.

_**Camino empujado por la misma calle múltiples veces, empujado por la luz que me traga. Mareo, eso es todo. No es por ti**_

Leon sonreía ante eso, sin importar si era cierto o no. Necesitaba de Ada Wong para sentirse vivo y así sería hasta que alguno de los dos muriera y rogaba todos los días que eso no sucediera pronto. No quería estar sin ella, no podría vivir en un mundo donde aquella mariposa carmesí revoloteara a su alrededor, no quería una familia, ya estaba cerca de los cuarenta, una familia no le importaba, no sería buen padre de todas formas. Estaba muy manchado por la lucha contra el bioterrorismo como para querer traer niños a ese mundo, aunque eso cambiaría con una palabra de Ada. Si no era con ella, entonces no sería con nadie. Después de esos días, ambos transitarían nuevamente diferentes caminos.

Tomando la mano de Ada, la besa con calidez y ella se acerca a besar sus labios, dejando que él probara el labial sabor cereza que tan embriagado lo traía. Una vez más, estaba bajo el hechizo de la euroasiática. Tomándola de la cintura, abrazándola para sentir que era real, rompieron su unión por falta de aire.

-Empecemos por un trago, ¿sí? Luego podríamos aprovechar el ambiente y bailar un poco...-

-Suena muy bien, ¿qué será esta noche?-preguntaba el agente con un tono más grave que antes.

-Un daiquiri de cereza, pero tú deberías dejar de beber, no querrás marearte y perderte la noche.-

Leon encargó el trago de Ada, con una sonrisa sincera. La noche había tomado un rumbo más interesante repentinamente, ya no sería tan solitaria o simplemente un vacío encuentro casual con una extraña porque ambos no eran extraños. Ada Wong era reservada mas no una extraña para Leon Kennedy, ella raramente se abría y le mostraba partes de su corazón, diciendo que era el único que se había ganado esa confianza.

-¿Bailamos?-Ada daba un sorbo a su bebida y se levantaba, ofreciendo su delicada mano a Leon. -Si no eres bueno, no importa. Deja que la música nos guíe.-agregaba para quitar presión al desafío.

_**Estoy bien hasta que comienzo a balancearme, estoy temblando**_

El agente tomaba la mano de Ada y era llevado por ella a la pista de baile, estaban pasando una canción suave, por lo que la tomó de la cintura y ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la suave melodía. No prestaba atención a la letra, no era capaz de prestar atención a nada más que a las caricias que Ada le daba al besar con calidez su cuello, cerraba sus ojos, intoxicado por el dulce perfume de su acompañante y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

Abrían los ojos y se separaban , ambos memorizando cada momento de la noche, cada línea de sus rostros que comenzaban a mostrar el estrés del mundo en el que vivían. Ada sonreía y volvía a aferrarlo a ella, esa noche no acabaría allí.

-Vayamos a un lugar más privado así podremos estar más tranquilos.-susurraba suavemente, su voz comandante y él solamente atinaba a asentir. -Vamos al hotel donde me alojo.-

_**Te borro y luego vuelvo a dibujarte, luego me pierdo en mi oscuridad. **_

Leon se dejó guiar, no dejaría que la noche acabara allí cuando todo lo que él deseaba era esto. Tenerla a su lado, necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Era como si fuera la medicina que lo mantenía vivo, que le hacía ver que seguía siendo humano y no una máquina, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba de la misma manera pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque a su lado la vida no se sentía rutinaria y monótona, sino que cobraba un nuevo sentido. Todo a su alrededor adquiría un nuevo color. Ada Wong era su reina, la única que gobernaba cada pensamiento y momento de su mundo con solamente presentarse en el mismo lugar que él.

El hotel donde su amante se hospedaba era uno de los más lujosos que Nueva York tenía que ofrecer, piso veinticuatro, con una vista panorámica de la ciudad que era envidiable. Ada dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor y sacaba la botella de champagne y dos copas, sirviendo un poco del espumoso líquido en ambas. Le dio una a Leon que se quitó su chaqueta y sonrió.

-¿Por qué brindamos?-el rubio preguntó, más relajado.

La asiática sonrió y gentilmente chocó su copa con la de él a lo que susurró en su oído.-Por nosotros.-

_**Me embriago sobre tu despedida, mi cuerpo se dispersa. Estoy temblando quiero olvidarte**_

Bebieron de su contenido y la noche siguió en un tono más cálido entre besos y caricias cargadas de pasión. El amanecer llegó para encontrarlos enredados en el cuerpo del otro y Leon no deseaba pensar que esa semana llegase a su fin, ni siquiera deseaba que la noche lo hiciera. No deseaba estar sin ella por más tiempo y hasta volvía a maldecir su suerte por haberla puesto en su camino nuevamente. Abría sus ojos azules y los posaba sobre el rostro de Ada, nuevamente la noche había sido testigo del deseo y el amor que entre ambos existía, esa fuerza magnética que sin importar donde estuvieran, los llevaba a buscarse y a verse nuevamente.

_**Por favor sal de mi mente, mientras más me pierdo en el camino, más te extraño. **_

Leon no deseaba olvidarla y tampoco podría de eso estaba seguro, ya sea que sus encuentros fuesen bellos y fugaces o la idea de un "para siempre" que el incierto futuro quizás les otorgara alguna vez. Ada siempre encontraba la manera de estar a su lado, de hacerse presente y eso era suficiente para asegurar su amarga felicidad. Ese hechizo que le daba tanto felicidad como dolor, porque así era el amor que sentía por aquella mujer: adictivo, atrapante y lo tenía rendido a sus pies. Esa mañana, Leon se decidió a vivir aquella semana junto a ella plenamente, ya habría tiempo para amargarse con la despedida. Solamente debía disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos y apagar su mente.


End file.
